


Will you be my sunshine?

by juyeonfever



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeonfever/pseuds/juyeonfever
Summary: Juyeon is the most famous player of the time and is tired of hiding his relationship.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Will you be my sunshine?

Juyeon is the most famous player in college, he is for a while as one of the top names in the Rugby league. Being a great player, an applied student and the handsome man he was, he was very popular on the campus. 

He always had good contacts with the coolest people, he was often invited to parties and social events on campus. He was usually very busy playing or training for the championships, but whenever he could, he showed up, as his presence was very important because he was the nice guy that he was.

Even with all this fame and popularity, Juyeon was a really good boy.

And although he was much sought after by girls and boys on campus, he already had a person he was completely in love with.

_Jaehyun_.

Jaehyun was from the literature club and independent photographer on campus. A really low profile boy, who despite his good looks, did not like to appear very much. Being a perfect cliche contrast to Juyeon's public personality, they decided to keep their relationship just for themselves, trying to escape as many exhibitions as possible and potentially evil people to them, who could somehow disrupt the healthy relationship they lived in. 

Jaehyun, despite being talented in his studies and photographs, was used to being backstage, so he was really cool with the idea of living a secret relationship with the boy he was loving.

But Juyeon was not that comfortable with that.

He didn't want to hide from the world that he was in love, he was tired of running away from other people's dating proposals with ridiculous excuses, he wanted to tell everyone that he already had a boyfriend that he really loved and was no longer available to anyone. 

He also wanted to go hand in hand with Jaehyun around the campus, as well as all the couples there, take Jaehyun to public dates on the weekends, take him to parties, dedicate the victories from the games to him, live the romantic cliché he always watched in the movies. 

He wanted Jaehyun by his side at all times in his life, he missed his smell and his touch when he wasn’t with him, he felt empty without his sweetheart by the side.

What stop them? 

The fact that Juyeon is not openly gay, and the fact that Jaehyun didnt want to feel the reason to ruin all the popularity and admiration that Juyeon carried around the campus.

As it was said, he was the It Boy of the moment, Jaehyun would feel completely broken if rumors about his lovely boyfriend started to spread like spilled water.

Anyways, they were living one of their best moments in their lives.

On a Saturday, at Jaehyun's place, Juyeon and he cuddling each other in bed, after the usual making out session they always had, Juyeon once again touched on the topic that was always repeated between them:

_''When are we going to make our relationship public?’’_

There was a silence for a while.

Jaehyun once again thought about all the reasons he knew, and which he had already explained to Juyeon.

His heart squeezed every time they came into this conversation.

Until he decided to answer.

_‘’Juyeonie… You know the reason. We've talked about this before.’’_

Jaehyun said while calmly caress Juyeon's face, with a tired smile on his face.

He didn't want the youngest to feel unloved by him, the opposite in fact, he only did it because he loved Juyeon so much, and he didn't want anything or anyone to hurt him because of their relationship.

Juyeon just sighed.

Interlacing their hands, and carefully kissing Jaehyun's small hand.

_''Is it because of that, huh? You’re still afraid that they will hurt me for dating a boy, right?’'_

Jaehyun just nodded, looking down, afraid to drop a tear, he didn't want to ruin the satisfying moment they were having in the previous minutes.

_‘’Hey, baby .. Don't be like that. I'm not afraid of what other people think, Hyung. **The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you.** I want to show everyone that I love you, and if they don't support me for it, none of them are worth it.’’ _

Juyeon punctuated with a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek, kissing his tears and lightly running a finger through his hair that fell on his forehead.

Jaehyun stared at him for a few seconds with his big doll eyes, wet with tears that insisted on falling on his delicate face. A slight satisfied smile appeared on his face, and he just agreed.

_''You’re right, Juyeonie… Forgive me for being scared. I love you, you’ll not lose me, silly.''_

He says with a chuckle, placing a gentle kiss on Juyeon's lips.

‘’That’s okay, baby. When you are ready, I want to do something special for you. That's my biggest wish at the moment...’'

Juyeon ended up pulling Jaehyun onto his lap.

''Ok, _mister flirt_.’’

Jaehyun says provocatively, until starts to laugh out loud because of the tickling session his boyfriend was doing on him.

And the days passed with them both in the same routine.

Both meeting secretly after classes, having their moment, more making out in Juyeon's car with Jaehyun getting completely ruined, and getting some looks and jokes when he comes back to classes, from his own friends, Kevin and Jacob, also from the literature club.

''Hot session with your boyfriend?'' 

Kevin says provocatively as he places his finger under a purple mark on Jaehyun's neck.

‘’Shut the fuck up, Kevin. Mind your business.’’ Jaehyun said, trying to hide the _strong_ blush on his face.

''Jae, will you want to have lunch with us? We will meet Changmin and Chanhee in the cafeteria.'' Jacob sweetly invites him.

‘’Sure!’’ 

And they went on to lunch. With his friends constantly playing with him, his funny conversations, for a few moments Jaehyun forgot that on the other side of the campus Juyeon was alone, being surrounded by people who didn't feel so comfortable around, and couldn't have the same freedom as Jaehyun to be who he was.

Jaehyun goes back to his dorm in the end of the day thinking about how much he wanted things to be easier for him and his boyfriend.

Sighing slightly when he enters his room and sees Juyeon's Rugby jacket on top of his bed, with an _"I love you"_ note.

He smiles passionately as he sends a text of _"I love you more, my baby."_ to Juyeon.

  
  


More days pass until the grand finals of Juyeon and his Rugby team.

Juyeon had spent the last few days nervous, both from the pressure to win again, as much from the plans he had when the game was over. 

He hasn't been able to find Jaehyun a few times in the past few days because of the great demand for things he needed to work out, which the elder quickly understood, but he missed his sweet boyfriend a lot. 

And he knew how he was going to make the time they were away from each other worth.

  
  


**The big day has come.**

Juyeon was doing his best on the field, while Jaehyun, Kevin, Jacob, Changmin and Chanhee watched in the audience.

Jaehyun sweated nervously, alternating between taking pictures of Juyeon and hoping that his boyfriend would win.

He trembled and hid his face with every fall that Juyeon took, and vibrated screaming loud every time his team scored another point. His friends just watched amusingly how much Jaehyun cheered for his boyfriend. All of them are aware of their relationship.

_''You should become a cheerleader next year, Hyung.''_ Chanhee laughed to tease Hyunjae, who was too focused on the game than on answering his brat friend.

When the game was over, and Juyeon's team once again won, Jaehyun celebrated with everyone in the audience, his camera capturing Juyeon's happiness. Jaehyun saw from afar how happy and proud his boyfriend was, with everyone thanking him for ensuring another victory for the team.

He knew how much Juyeon had practiced tirelessly and worked hard for it, and all he could do was be very happy for him. 

Capturing images after images of his smiling boyfriend, until through the camera, he saw Juyeon walking away from everyone and quickly going to the locker room.

_''Where is he going? Shouldn't he be on his way to the celebration party with the rest of the team?''_ Jaehyun questioned himself for a second, but shortly afterwards his friends approached him and also congratulated Juyeon for him.

The audience was dispersed, and only Jaehyun was left on the field, looking and selecting the best photos he had taken of Juyeon during the game and the team's victory. 

He was really proud of his boyfriend at the time, and as happy as he was to see him succeed at something he had worked so hard for.

He was distracted by his camera until his phone started to ring. It was Kevin.

For a moment he was worried when he saw two missed calls from his friend, thinking that something might have happened to him or the others, or even to Juyeon.

_''Hyung, you need to come over now. We’re at the entrance to the field. Come here immediately.''_

Kevin said and turned off. Leaving a worried and confused Jaehyun, who took his things and ran immediately to the entrance to the field, already thinking that something terrible was happening.

When he arrived at the entrance to the camp, there was a crowd of people around. Jaehyun couldn't see anything, so he started to get closer to understand the reason for that crowd.

When he got closer, the crowd gave way to him, everyone leaving his face and he finally managed to see Juyeon, who was crouched, with a plaque of **"Will you be my sunshine, Jaehyun?** " In one hand, and a bunch of sunflowers in the other. There were also two signs written ''Yes'' or ''Yes'' on the side, which made Jaehyun laugh inside Juyeon's humor ability.

Jaehyun felt dizzy. All those people looking at him expectantly, some even crying with emotion at seeing the cutest guy on campus doing the cutest surprise.

It took him a few seconds to come to his senses and realize that Juyeon was not only making their relationship public, but also making a statement to him on the most important day of the semester.

He was frozen, and only felt a couple tears escaping his eyes.

The emotion makes him get closer to Juyeon, and run into his arms.

_''Yes, of course I do.''_ Jaehyun says in tears, in Juyeon's ear. Juyeon lifted him up in his arms and shouted _''He accepted, he’s my boyfriend!''_

The crowd of people celebrated again on the day, Juyeon's second victory.

Everyone was impressed and happy to see the Rugby team leader live such a special moment, and to get to know more of who Juyeon really was.

Among various congratulations from the audience, Jaehyun and Juyeon were also blessed by the team members. A collective hug that made Jaehyun cry even more with happiness. Jaehyun's group of friends also joined in the hug.

And it was one of the first times that the Literature club and the Rugby team really interacted. Helping to break all the stereotypes that surround the two distinct teams.

**They made it happen.**

  
  
  
  


After all that, the news obviously spread across the campus, with Juyeon and Jaehyun being the most talked about couple at the moment.

Contrary to what Jaehyun believed, Juyeon and he had a lot of support from the other students, the team, literature and photography club, and the most important: their best friends.

Jaehyun also became friends with Eric, Juyeon's best friend and also a team player. 

Juyeon became friends with Kevin and Jacob, who promised to teach the player how to play the guitar.

After all, everything ended up even better than they dreamed.

  
  
  


Everyone made sure that they would live the best time of their lives without worries.

_But the only thing that matters most to them now, is having each other._   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was totally inspired by The Boyz's latest MV ''Christmassy''. And also in some fanarts that I saw from Jujae on twitter. I hope you like it, I did this sweet and extremely sticky thing because I'm cliché romance enthusiast. 
> 
> Leave comments for me to know what I need to improve! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stream The Boyz!


End file.
